


Just The Way You Are

by Choco_Latte_Timtams



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bruno Mars - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, NOT A TRAGEDY FOR ONCE!, Romano, Singing, Songfic, Songs, Spain, just the way you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Latte_Timtams/pseuds/Choco_Latte_Timtams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain has a surprise for Romano! It's just...not what Romano was expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guise! It’s Timtams here and I came up with this fic cus Choco, Latte and I were doing this song at school on the guitar and I was like ‘welp, y not turn thiss into a songfic’. :D So, here ya go! :D  
> Disclaimer: I ain’t own Hetalia…for now :D

Romano sat at the bar, alone with his cup of tomato juice. He watched, bored, as people around him dancing and singing (screaming) raucously to the music. He sighed. Around an hour ago, Spain had dragged him into the bar, promising him about some ‘ _big surprise! ´_. He had ditched Lovino at the bar as soon as they got there, saying something about having to prepare, before walking off with his friends Prussia and France. That had immediately put Romano into a bad mood, and since then, he’d been at the bar, indulging on tomato juice.

Suddenly, the music stopped and lights centred onto the stage. To Romano’s shock, there stood Antonio at the mic, with Gilbert standing beside him holding the guitar and Francis on the other side, sitting next to a keyboard.

Spain waited for everyone’s confusion to die down as they focused their attention onto him.

“He’s hot! And he looks like Spain!” A girl giggled next to Lovino. Her features were nothing special. She was Asian, Chinese by the looks of it, and had brown hair and eyes and was staring at Antonio openly without shame.

‘Spain…did someone else know about their secrets?’ He glared at her. Her eyes widened slightly as leaned in to whisper to her friend standing beside her, who also happened to be Asian. He thought he heard her say ‘Spam no.’ What the hell did spam no mean? No to spam??? He quickly snapped his head back to the stage as Antonio cleared his throat.

“Ahem…so…I just…wanted to do perform this song for a special someone out in the crowd.” Antonio said, his eyes staring right into Lovino’s. Everyone turned their head around to look at him, and moments later, he was suddenly shoved to the front by the crowd. He scowled, glaring at everyone around him. He felt his face heat up despite the scowl, though.

Antonio grinned at him and cleared his throat once more before Gilbert and Francis started playing.

“ _Oh, his eyes, his eyes, make the stars look like they’re not shining._

_His hair, his hair, falls perfectly without him trying._

_He’s so beautiful, and I tell him every day_ ~”

Lovino felt his face flare up even more than it already was. He was NOT beautiful! He was a man, a _handsome_ man, not some pretty girl! And did Spain really change the lyrics to fit his gender??

“ _Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment him he won’t believe me._

_And it’s so, it’s so, sad to think he don’t see what I see._

_But every time he ask me do I look ok, I say_ ~”

Antonio’s deep voice rang through him, and he turned to stare at the ground, scowling. Inside, though, he felt a light flutter in his chest and butterflies in his stomach.

“ _When I see your face, there’s not a thing that I would change._

_Cus you’re amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while._

_Cus boy you’re amazing,_

_Just the way you are.”_

 

_“His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he let me.”_

Spain always gave him a kiss on the cheek randomly throughout the day. Lovino would rather him kiss him on the lips, not that he disliked the ones on the cheek. No. Not at all.

“ _His laugh, his laugh, he hates but I think it’s so sexy._

 _He’s so beautiful, and I tell him every day._ ”

 Romano smiled slightly, despite himself. He had looked up at Antonio now, admiring how calm Toni looked up on stage. Gilbert and Francis were still playing out notes on the guitar and keyboard, in harmony with Antonio’s voice.

“ _Yeah, I know, I know, I know I’d never ask you to change._

_If perfect’s what your searching for then just stay the same._

_So, don’t even bother asking if you look ok, you know I’ll say~_ ”

Antonio’s eyes were filled with love. Lovino stared at him, admiring the emeralds that were his eyes, how they seemed to sparkle without any light. They were the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen in his life. And he’d lived a long one, too.

“ _When I see your face, there’s not a thing that’d I would change._

_Cus you’re amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while._

_Cus boy you’re amazing,_

_Just the way you are._ ”

Lovino felt a bigger smile slowly spread across his face, and looked down to the floor again, embarrassed. What was he smiling about? And what was the light, fluttery feeling in his chest Antonio sung or looked at him?

“ _The way you are~_

_The way you are~_

_Cus you’re amazing, just the way you are~ “_

_“When I see your face._

_There’s not a thing that I would change._

_Cus you’re amazing,_

_Just the way you are~_

_And when you smile~_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while._

_Cus boy you’re amazing,_

_Just the way you are~”_

The music ended, and the trio got a huge around of applause, cat calls and wolf whistles. Antonio bent down as someone shoved Romano onto the stage.

“Kiss, Kiss, KISS, KISS, KISS!” The cheering got louder and louder. Toni gave one last smile to Lovino before he kissed Lovino on the lips. He felt as if fireworks had exploded inside of him. The fluttery feeling he’d gotten inside his heart got even stronger, as did the butterflies. And he finally realised what the feeling was. Love.

Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio’s neck, pulling him closer. He wanted more of the soft lips, the light taste of tomatoes on Antonio’s tongue.

Antonio was the first to pull way, surprisingly. Romano glared at him and tried to connect their lips together again, but Spain gestured to the crowd, reminding him that they were out in public. Romano sighed, slightly disappointed, and didn’t hesitate to let it show on his face.

Antonio grabbed him by the arm, pulling him backstage where Gilbert and Francis had disappeared long ago. He gave a final wave to the crowd, Romano scowling behind him, before they went behind the curtains.

“You did AWESOME out there, Toni!” Prussia grinned at Spain. “Though, not as awesome as me.”

Spain smiled at them. “Thanks. You guys did great out there too. But I need to leave now. See you guys later!”

Antonio put an arm around Lovino’s shoulders. Lovino half-heartedly struggled before falling back into Antonio’s warm embrace.

“So, did you like it? How did I do out there?” Antonio stopped and turned towards Romano, giving him a soft smile.

“You did horrible out there, tomato bastard.” Lovino glared at Antonio, although he really didn’t mean it. He knew his eyes gave it away. He was pretty sure they had turned heart-shaped. How was that even physically _possible?_

Antonio laughed, pulling Lovino closer towards him. A few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Did you…did you really mean what you said?”

“Yes. I did. You look perfect, just the way you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, da song is "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. I just editied da lyrics a bit cus gender and all dat scheiße. Tis a bootiful song. :D  
> (UPDATE: Jk, I don't like this song now. I totally failed the performance...DX)


End file.
